Crackers are frequently added to food such as soups and chilies. Crackers add taste and consistency to the food. As crackers are not sold in a pre-crushed state, restaurant patrons must crush their crackers at the table. Typically this results in cracker crumbs scattered all over the table and perhaps the nearby floor, but it also results in a wide range of cracker crumb consistency. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which crackers may be crumbled in a consistent manner, with little or no mass. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
The cracker crumbler can also be utilized in the preparation of foods such as pie crusts and other recipes that utilize broken soda crackers or cookies. Utilizing the cracker crumbler in these types of recipes would impart an even texture and size to the crumbs created for the recipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,347 issued to Wang discloses an electric pepper mill. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a rechargeable battery operated cracker crumbler.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,875 issued to Cheng discloses an electric pepper mill. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a rechargeable battery operated cracker crumbler.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,510 issued to Pai discloses an electric rotary grater. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a rechargeable battery operated cracker crumbler that possesses a crumb container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,672 issued to Herren discloses a spice mill with means for infinitely setting the grinding fineness: Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a rechargeable battery operated cracker crumbler.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,206 issued to Yang discloses an electrically operated grinder for pepper grains, spices, coffee beans or the like. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a rechargeable battery operated cracker crumbler that possesses a separate containment section nor does it appear to disclose a variable speed motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,205 issued to Wang discloses an electric pepper mill that operates when the mill is in the downward position. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a rechargeable battery operated cracker crumbler that possesses a crumb container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,591 issued to Sanders discloses a cordless pepper mill. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a rechargeable battery operated cracker crumbler that possesses a separate containment section nor does it appear to disclose a variable speed motor and a housing specifically manufactured to accept a stack of crackers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,150 issued to Tedioli discloses an electric grinder for pepper or salt. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a rechargeable battery operated cracker crumbler that possesses a crumb container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,417 issued to Russell and Russell discloses an electric pepper mill. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a rechargeable battery operated cracker crumbler that possesses a separate containment section nor does it appear to disclose a variable speed motor.
None of the prior art appears to disclose cracker crumbler with a specially designed housing to accept crackers for crumbling, that possesses a rechargeable battery for portability, a cutting assembly to ensure consistent crumbs and that contains a receiving container for the crumbs of the crackers